


Goddesses

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Troubled Hearts [37]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink table prompt "Worship"@ Femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddesses

In a silver bucket beside the bed was a half-full bottle of champagne on ice.

On the red patterned carpet there were two white dresses.

On the four poster bed were two beautiful brides in sumptuous lingerie.

Drunk on the elation of their wedding day Belle and Ruby French expressed their love in ways words never could.

Tender touches, warm kisses, the way they looked at each other with adoring eyes.

The two of them hadn't been intimate for two months, an agreement they had come to make their wedding night extra special. The longing and attraction they had for each other was making this so erotic, allowing them to explore each other and renew their lust.

"I've missed this so much," Ruby whispered in Belle's ear.

"Me too."

"Here," Ruby gently rolled Belle onto her back, settling on top of her. "Let me worship my wife."

"Worship away," Belle said with a giggle.

With great reverence Ruby kissed, licked, caressed and sucked on Belle. She undid the white lace front-fastening bra and lavished attention on Belle's bared breasts.

"You're so beautiful," Ruby kept saying and telling her how much she loved her.

After a long time showing her deep appreciation of her wife from top to toes Ruby at last delicately tugged down Belle's panties with her teeth. She worshipped Belle's wet, luscious, sex with her mouth and fingers.

They began their marriage with a night of bliss and a promise that they would treat each other like goddesses.

**Author's Note:**

> This Concludes this Series. Thank you so much for reading and the comments/Kudos!
> 
> A Sequel Series to this "Sweet Surrender" continuing the Emma/Regina storyline is up now!
> 
> ["Sweet Surrender"](http://archiveofourown.org/series/311910)


End file.
